01 Maja 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Don Matteo - Prosta operacja (Don Matteo - Una Banale Operazione); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2000); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Był taki dzień - 1 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Złe dobrego początki 63'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Feridun Erol; wyk.:Barbara Rachwalska, Iwona Bielska, Maria Czubasiewicz, Augustyn Halota, Włodzimierz Musiał, Andrzej Stockinger, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Zdzisław Wardejn, Edward Rączkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Budzik - Praca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Truskawkowe Ciastko - Poznajmy się 1 (Meet Strawberry Shortcake); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Żaba i Wombat (Frog and Wombat) 89'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Laurie Aqard; wyk.:Katie Stewart, Emily Lipoma, Ronny Cox, Lindsay Wagner, Carla-Maria Sorey, Ross Malinger, David Paone, Aleksandra Schmid; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Ryzyko; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Robinson Crusoe - część 1/2 (Robinson Crusoe, 1 partie) 91'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Thierry Chabert; wyk.:Pierre Richard, Nicholas Cazale, Jean-claude Leguay, Marie Beraud; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Był taki dzień - 1 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Lalka 152'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Wojciech Has; wyk.:Mariusz Dmochowski, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Tadeusz Fijewski, Janina Romanówna, Wiesław Gołas, Kalina Jędrusik, Andrzej Łapicki, Jan Machulski, Tadeusz Kondrat, Józef Pieracki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Dziennik słoni - odc. 1/3 (Elephant Diaries 1/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Był taki dzień - 1 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Klan - odc.1094; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Od przedszkola do Opola - Piosenki z festiwali opolskich - lata siedemdziesiąte; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Krystyna Sienkiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Plebania - odc. 702; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerfy w potrzasku 133 (Unsound Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1984); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:10 Sami swoi 80'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Wacław Kowalski, Władysław Hańcza, Zdzisław Karczewski, Ilona Kuśmierska, Jerzy Janeczek, Aleksander Fogiel, Maria Zbyszewska, Halina Buyno, Witold Pyrkosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Produkt jednorazowy; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Misja na Marsa (Mission to Mars) 109'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Brian De Palma; wyk.:Gary Sinise, Don Cheadle, Connie Nielsen, Jerry O'Connell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tenisowy Kobiet J&S Cup - kronika 00:20 Idealny mąż (Ideal Husband, An) 93'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1999); reż.:Oliver Parker; wyk.:Cate Blanchett, Minnie Driver, Rupert Everett, Julianne Moore; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Był taki dzień - 1 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05.45 Film dla niesłyszących: Lokatorzy (17): Fałszywe nazwisko - serial komediowy, Polska 06.10 Film dla niesłyszących: Lokatorzy (18): Pora wyjść za mąż - serial komediowy 06.35 Przez granice Europy - Powodzenia! (4) - film dokumentalny, Austria/Węgry 2004 07.05 Ratunku, jestem rybką - film animowany, Dania/Irlandia/Niemcy 2000 08.25 Gdzie jest generał? - komedia wojenna, Polska 1964 10.00 Tele PRL-e - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Grill ze smakiem - magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Gwiazdy w południe: Gdzie się podziała siódma kompania? - komedia wojenna, Francja/Włochy 1973 13.00 Tygrys - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2001 14.00 Familiada - wydanie specjalne - teleturniej 14.35 Złotopolscy (766): Samoobrona męska - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.05 Szansa na sukces: Koncert laureatów 2005 (2) - program rozrywkowy 16.05 Tata i małolata - komedia, Francja/USA 1994 17.35 12. Marzenia Marcina Dańca... o festiwalach - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki: Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (1) - program rozrywkowy 20.10 M jak miłość (408) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.00 Kulisy serialu M jak miłość 21.10 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki: Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2) - program rozr. 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Wielki Szu - film sensacyjny, Polska 1982 00.20 Śmiertelnie mroźna zima - thriller, USA 1987 02.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 07:30 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 08:00 Sonic X - serial animowany 08:30 Przygody Gallawantów - film animowany 10:35 Kleopatra - dramat historyczny USA 1963 13:00 Najdłuższy dzień - film wojenny USA 1962 16:40 Głowa nie od parady - komedia USA 1981 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy Polska 2003 20:15 Interwencja Extra - magazyn reporterów 20:50 Armageddon - film SF USA 1998 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) ☀00:05 Show!Time - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 05:00 BoomBox - program muzyczny TVN 05:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:15 Telesklep 06:55 W-11: Wydział Śledczy: Nie szukajcie mnie - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 07:35 Titanic - film przygodowy odc. 1/2, USA/ Kanada 1996 09:30 Titanic - film przygodowy odc. 2 ost., USA/ Kanada 1996 11:30 Mrówka Z - film animowany USA 1998 13:05 Detektywi: Walka o córkę - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 13:40 Wyjęty spod prawa Josey Wales - western USA 1976 16:25 Akademia policyjna - komedia USA 1984 18:25 Detektywi: Wszystko z miłości - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W-11: Wydział Śledczy: Zdradzony - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy Polska 2003 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Żołnierz przyszłości - film SF USA 1998 ☀00:35 Firma - magazyn 01:05 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 02:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:20 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:20 Telesklep 03:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Regionalna 6.35 Świat 7.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Program lokalny 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Kurier sportowy 8.43 Pogoda 8.45 Program lokalny 9.00 «Moje» i «dziady» w Brennej 9.30 Kurier 9.50 Kurier sportowy - flesz 9.55 Pogoda 10.00 To jest temat 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Pogoda 10.45 Teleplotki 11.10 To jest temat 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Pogoda 11.45 Młodzież kontra 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Uwierz w dokument 13.23 Koralowce z Nowej Szkocji 13.30 Kurier 13.50 Pogoda 13.55 Skutki noszenia kapelusza w maju - komedia obycz., pol. ,1993 (78 min) 15.15 Reportaż ściśle jawny 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Pogoda 15.50 «Moje» i «dziady» w Brennej 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Program lokalny 17.30 Kurier 18.00 Program lokalny 20.00 Parlament Europy - film dok. 20.30 Kurier 20.55 Błękitnooki mnich Shaolin 21.30 Kurier 21.45 Program lokalny 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 23.05 Sprawa się rypła- komedia, pol., 1985 (84 min) 0.30 Kurier 0.45 Kurier sportowy 0.55 Ogłoszenie matrymonialne - komedia obycz., pol., 1972 (52 min) 1.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 6.35 Świat 7.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 8.00 Po twojej stronie 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Kurier sportowy 8.43 Pogoda 8.45 Pierwszomajowe przeboje... i nie tylko 9.00 «Moje» i «dziady» w Brennej 9.30 Kurier 9.50 Kurier sportowy - flesz 9.55 Pogoda 10.00 To jest temat 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Pogoda 10.45 Teleplotki 11.10 To jest temat 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Pogoda 11.45 Młodzież kontra 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Uwierz w dokument 13.23 Koralowce z Nowej Szkocji 13.30 Kurier 13.50 Pogoda 13.55 Skutki noszenia kapelusza w maju - komedia obycz., pol. ,1993 (78 min) 15.15 Reportaz ściśle jawny 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Pogoda 15.50 «Moje» i «dziady» w Brennej 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.50 Dzieje Warszawy 17.00 Kościół i świat 17.10 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 17.30 Kurier 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.30 Teraz Mazowsze 18.50 Z archiwum Kuriera 19.00 Gminy Mazowsza 19.30 Po twojej stronie 20.00 Parlament Europy - film dok. 20.30 Kurier 20.55 Błękitnooki mnich Shaolin 21.30 Kurier 21.45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22.00 Wiadomości sportowe 22.05 Pierwszomajowe przeboje... i nie tylko 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 23.05 Sprawa się rypła- komedia, pol., 1985 (84 min) 0.30 Kurier 0.45 Kurier sportowy 0.55 Ogłoszenie matrymonialne - komedia obycz., pol., 1972 (52 min) 1.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 6.35 Świat 7.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 7.50 Schlesien Journal - magazyn mniejszości niemieckiej 8.05 Telewizyjny Uniwersytet Trzeciego Wieku 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Kurier sportowy - flesz 8.43 Pogoda 8.45 Salon 9.00 «Moje» i «dziady» w Brennej 9.30 Kurier 9.50 Kurier sportowy - flesz 9.55 Pogoda 10.00 To jest temat 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Pogoda 10.45 Teleplotki 11.10 To jest temat 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Pogoda 11.45 Młodzież kontra 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Uwierz w dokument 13.23 Koralowce z Nowej Szkocji 13.30 Kurier 13.50 Pogoda 13.55 Skutki noszenia kapelusza w maju - komedia obycz., pol. ,1993 (78 min) 15.15 Reportaż ściśle jawny 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Pogoda 15.50 «Moje» i «dziady» w Brennej 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Aktualności 16.47 Kartka z kalendarza - kalendarium sprzed lat 16.50 Północ-Południe - magazyn redakcji bielskiej i częstochowskiej 17.05 1 Maj sprzed lat (1) 17.30 Kurier 18.00 Aktualności i Pogoda 18.27 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Rawa Blues 19.10 Śląski Klub Filmowy 20.00 Parlament Europy - film dok. 20.30 Kurier 20.55 Błękitnooki mnich Shaolin 21.30 Kurier 21.45 Aktualności Flesz 21.50 Prognoza pogody 21.55 Aktualności sportowe 22.05 1 Maj sprzed lat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 23.05 Sprawa się rypła- komedia, pol., 1985 (84 min) 0.30 Kurier 0.45 Kurier sportowy 0.55 Ogłoszenie matrymonialne - komedia obycz., pol., 1972 (52 min) 1.50 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria, mag. kult. 06.10 Kinomaniak, mag. filmowy 06.35 VIP, pr. kulturalno-rozr. 07.00 MUZYCZNE LISTY, mag. muz. 08.00 Pokemon, serial anim. dla dzieci 08.30 Cygańskie dziewczę, kom. USA, 1936 10.00 Lekarstwo na Miłość, kom. sens. Polska, 1966 12.05 Mel, film rodzinny USA, 1998 14.05 Książę z Central Parku, film rodzinny USA, 2000 16.25 Podróż do niezwykłych jaskiń, film dok., USA 2001 17.15 Jak to się Robi, Polska, 1973; reż.: Andrzej Kondratiuk 19.00 Strażnik Teksasu, serial akcji, USA 1995 20.00 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową cz. 1, Ucieczka, Polska, 1970 21.50 Biała intryga, dramat Wielka Brytania, 1987 00.05 Sztukateria, mag. kult. 00.35 Kuszące zagadki, interaktywny pr. erotyczny 01.35 MUZYCZNE LISTY, mag. muz. 02.25 FIFA Futbol Mundial, półgodzinny mag. piłkarski 02.50 V-max, mag. motoryzacyjny 03.15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:10 Telesklep 08:10 Wakacje pełne przygód - film obyczajowy reż. Robert Shallcross, wyk. Evan Gabriel, Maury Cooper, Amy Farrington, Barbara Ann Grimes USA 2000 09:50 Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar - komedia reż. Claude Zidi, wyk. Christian Clavier, Gerard Depardieu, Roberto Benigni, Michel Galabru Niemcy/ Francja/ Włochy 1999 12:10 Doktor Żywago - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Lean, wyk. Omar Sharif, Julie Christie, Geraldine Chaplin, Tom Courtenay USA 1965 16:05 Pępek świata - serial komediowy odc. 6/15 reż. Andy Ackerman, Terry Hughes, USA 2004 16:35 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 23/24 USA 1994 17:10 Biały kucyk - film familijny reż. Brian Kelly, wyk. Olivier Gruner, Carly Anderson, Warwick Davis USA/ Irlandia 1999 19:10 Pępek świata - serial komediowy odc. 7/15 reż. Andy Ackerman, Terry Hughes, USA 2004 19:40 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 24 ost. USA 1994 20:10 Brygada ratunkowa - serial sensacyjny odc. 6/22 USA 1999 21:10 Którędy do domu? - dramat obyczajowy reż. Carl Schultz, wyk. John Waters, Cybill Shepherd, Peta Toppano, Ruben Santiago-Hudson USA/ Australia/ Nowa Zelandia 1991 00:00 Być jak John Malkovich - komediodramat reż. Spike Jonze, wyk. John Cusack, Cameron Diaz, Catherine Keener, John Malkovich USA 1999 02:20 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:50 Telesklep TV Polonia 06:00 Z orłem w koronie - Między wrogami; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie 2004-Tango po polsku; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Rakuciniszki - Juryszki. Daleka droga; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Film pierwszomajowy; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Razem we wspólnej Europie - 2005; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Tajemnice lasu - 60 lat Polskiego Leśnictwa na Ziemiach Zachodnich; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Zdarzyło się - Na granicach Unii Europejskiej; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Koniec Jałty - Powrót; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Mój pierwszy raz - 7; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Dzień pierwszy - 1 maja 2004; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Klan - odc.1056; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 419; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Miałem żyć; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 M jak miłość - odcinek 340; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Benefis - Janusza Majewskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Salon kresowy - Czwarty do brydża; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Big Bang. Jak powstał kapitalizm bez kapitału; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Romana Totenberga - Podróż sentymentalna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Rakuciniszki - Juryszki. Daleka droga; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie 2004-Tango po polsku; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Z orłem w koronie - Między wrogami; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Co kto lubi; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1056; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 419; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Nowa Tradycja - koncert laureatów; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Boża podszewka - odc. 1 kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Izabella Cywińska; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Danuta Stenka, Andrzej Grabowski, Janusz Michałowski, Anna Dymna; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Show 123'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Maciej Ślesicki; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Joanna Pietrzak, Dorota Segda, Marian Dziędziel, Sonia Bohosiewicz, Piotr Zelt, Jerzy Stuhr; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Co kto lubi; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1056; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 419; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Romana Totenberga - Podróż sentymentalna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:30 Boża podszewka - odc. 1 kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Izabella Cywińska; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Danuta Stenka, Andrzej Grabowski, Janusz Michałowski, Anna Dymna; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Show 123'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Maciej Ślesicki; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Joanna Pietrzak, Dorota Segda, Marian Dziędziel, Sonia Bohosiewicz, Piotr Zelt, Jerzy Stuhr; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 06:00 Bank aniołków - film dokumentalny 07:05 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Dzienniki motocyklowe - dramat biograficzny reż. Walter Salles, wyk. Gael García Bernal, Mercedes Morán, Rodrigo De la Serna, Jean Pierre Noher USA/ Wlk. Brytania/ Niemcy/ Argentyna 2004 10:10 Przed odlotem - dramat psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Rogulski, wyk. Mariusz Benoit, Jerzy Kryszak, Marek Siudym, Józef Fryźlewicz Polska 1980 11:55 Przygody Lisa Urwisa - film animowany reż. Thierry Schiel, wyk. Luksemburg 2005 13:40 Ciepła czapka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Schachter, wyk. William H. Macy, Ned Beatty, Marcia Bennett, Tyrone Benskin USA 2004 15:15 Odnaleźć przeznaczenie - melodramat reż. Paul Feig, wyk. James Caviezel, Joan Plowright, Silvia De Santis, Ben Tibber USA 2003 16:55 Ojciec i syn - film dokumentalny wyk. Finlandia 2004 18:05 Wielkie nadzieje - melodramat reż. Alfonso Cuarón, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Gwyneth Paltrow, Robert De Niro, Hank Azaria, Chris Cooper, Anne Bancroft, Josh Mostel USA 1998 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Kontrakt - thriller reż. Harvey Kahn, wyk. Christian Slater, Selma Blair, Robert Loggia, Colm Feore Kanada/ USA 2005 22:55 Premiera Królowa drzew - film dokumentalny 23:55 Życie jest cudem - komediodramat reż. Emir Kusturica, wyk. Vesna Trivalić Jugosławia/ Francja 2004 02:35 Tajni agenci - film sensacyjny reż. Frédéric Schoendoerffer, wyk. Vincent Cassel, Monica Bellucci, André Dussollier, Charles Berling Francja/ Włochy/ Hiszpania 2004 04:35 Mumie współczesnej Rosji - film dokumentalny reż. Matt Currington, Richard Wawman, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2003 HBO 06:30 Lekcja na całe życie - komediodramat reż. William Dear, wyk. David Paymer, Ryan Reynolds, Kate Vernon, Andrew Robb USA/ Kanada 2005 08:40 Historia pewnego misia - film familijny reż. John Kent Harrison, wyk. Michael Fassbender, Gil Bellows, David Suchet, Stephen Fry Kanada 2004 10:10 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 10:45 Alamo - dramat historyczny reż. John Lee Hancock, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Billy Bob Thornton, Jason Patric, Patrick Wilson USA 2004 13:00 Wakacje Waltera - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim McCanlies, wyk. Michael Caine, Robert Duvall, Haley Joel Osment, Kyra Sedgwick USA 2003 14:45 Agent Cody Banks 2: Cel Londyn - komedia sensacyjna reż. Kevin Allen, wyk. Frankie Muniz, Anthony Anderson, Hannah Spearritt, Daniel Roebuck USA 2004 16:25 Premiera Na planie - magazyn filmowy 16:55 Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu - film przygodowy reż. Alfonso Cuarón, wyk. Daniel Radcliffe, Richard Griffiths, Pam Ferris, Fiona Shaw USA 2004 19:15 Premiera Czarna książeczka - komedia romantyczna reż. Nick Hurran, wyk. Brittany Murphy, Holly Hunter, Kathy Bates, Ron Livingston USA 2004 21:00 Pręgi - dramat psychologiczny reż. Magdalena Piekorz, wyk. Michał Żebrowski, Agnieszka Grochowska, Jan Frycz, Wacław Adamczyk Polska 2004 22:30 Autostrada grozy - film sensacyjny reż. Robert Harmon, wyk. James Caviezel, Rhona Mitra, Frankie Faison, Colm Feore Kanada 2003 23:50 Mściciel - film sensacyjny wyk. USA 1998 01:20 Kod nieznany - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Haneke, wyk. Juliette Binoche, Thierry Neuvic, Alexandre Hamidi, Josef Bierbichler Francja/ Niemcy/ Rumunia 2000 03:15 Złodziejaszek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Erick Zonca, wyk. Nicolas Duvauchelle, Jean-Jérôme Esposito, Martial Bezot, Jean-Armand Dalomba Francja 1999 04:25 Agent Cody Banks 2: Cel Londyn - komedia sensacyjna reż. Kevin Allen, wyk. Frankie Muniz, Anthony Anderson, Hannah Spearritt, Daniel Roebuck USA 2004 Canal + Film 07:00 Październikowe niebo - film obyczajowy reż. Joe Johnston, wyk. Chris Cooper, Laura Dern, Jake Gyllenhaal, Chris Owens USA 1999 08:45 Deser Elektryczność - film krótkometrażowy 08:55 Honey - film obyczajowy reż. Bille Woodruff, wyk. Jessica Alba, Lil' Romeo, Mekhi Phifer, David Moscow USA 2003 10:30 To tylko człowiek - komedia reż. Dominic Harari, Teresa Pelegri, wyk. Norma Aleandro, Marián Aguilera, María Botto, Guillermo Toledo Hiszpania/ Portugalia/ Wlk. Brytania/ Argentyna 2004 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Lot w kosmos - film familijny reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. James Woods, Annabeth Gish, Alex D. Linz, Wesley Mann Niemcy/ USA 2001 14:45 Nieokiełznana przyroda: Ogień - film katastroficzny reż. Allan A. Goldstein, wyk. Bryan Genesse, Josh Cohen, Melanie Lewis, Anastasia Griffith Kanada/ Rumunia/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 16:15 Kod Leonarda da Vinci złamany - film dokumentalny 17:50 Obcy kontra Predator - horror SF reż. Paul W.S. Anderson, wyk. Sanaa Lathan, Raoul Bova, Lance Henriksen, Ewen Bremner USA/ Kanada/ Niemcy/ Czechy 2004 19:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Siedem narzeczonych - komedia romantyczna reż. Paul Lazarus, wyk. Laura Leighton, Timothy Daly, Olivia d'Abo, Neal Lerner USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 21:45 Osaczony - thriller reż. Florent Emilio Siri, wyk. Bruce Willis, Kevin Pollak, Jimmy Bennett, Michelle Horn USA/ Niemcy 2005 23:35 Kontrakt - thriller reż. Harvey Kahn, wyk. Christian Slater, Selma Blair, Robert Loggia, Colm Feore Kanada/ USA 2005 01:20 Rocky Horror Picture Show - horror komediowy reż. Jim Sharman, wyk. Peter Hinwood, Susan Sarandon, Tim Curry, Barry Bostwick USA 1975 03:00 Deser Sara Jeanne - film krótkometrażowy 03:25 Kinsey - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bill Condon, wyk. Laura Linney, Liam Neeson, Chris O'Donnell, Peter Sarsgaard USA/ Niemcy 2004 05:20 Sowizdrzał świętokrzyski - film obyczajowy reż. Henryk Kluba, wyk. Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Jerzy Nowak, Edward Rączkowski Polska 1980 05:45 Koncert Macy Gray w Las Vegas Ale kino! 08:00 Mongolski ping pong - komedia reż. Hao Ning, wyk. Hurichabilike, Dawa, Geliban, Badema Chiny 2005 09:50 Historia życia Bette Davis - film dokumentalny 11:30 Zapis zbrodni - dramat kryminalny reż. Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki, wyk. Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Wacław Radecki, Jerzy Bończak, Tomasz Neuman Polska 1974 13:05 Zjazd - film obyczajowy reż. Bart Freundlich, wyk. Noah Wyle, Arija Bareikis, Julianne Moore, Laurel Holloman USA 1997 14:45 Legendy Rity - film obyczajowy reż. Volker Schlöndorff, wyk. Bibiana Beglau, Martin Wuttke, Nadja Uhl, Richard Kropf Niemcy 2000 16:35 Rejs - komedia obyczajowa reż. Marek Piwowski, wyk. Jan Himilsbach, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Stanisław Tym, Wanda Stanisławska-Lothe Polska 1970 17:50 Nowy świat - film obyczajowy reż. Alain Corneau, wyk. Nicolas Chatel, Sarah Grappin, James Gandolfini, Alicia Silverstone Francja 1995 20:00 ale klasyczne! Atak! - film wojenny reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Eddie Albert, Jack Palance, Lee Marvin, Robert Strauss USA 1956 21:55 Ostatni seans! Miami Blues - film sensacyjny reż. George Armitage, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Fred Ward, Jennifer Jason Leigh, José Pérez USA 1990 23:40 Złodziej - film obyczajowy reż. Paweł Czuchraj, wyk. Władimir Maszkow, Jekaterina Rednikova, Misha Filipchuk, Amaliya Mordvinova Rosja/ Francja 1997 01:20 Clint Eastwood: Osobowość kina - film dokumentalny 02:15 Zuzanna i chłopcy - film obyczajowy reż. Stanisław Możdżeński, wyk. Tadeusz Pluciński, Ewa Krzyżewska, Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Andrzej Nowakowski Polska 1961 Canal + Sport 07:15 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Siena - Juventus Turyn 09:10 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Osasuna Pampeluna - Real Madryt 11:05 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 12:35 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 13:10 Koszykówka Final Four Euroligi mężczyzn: Mecz finałowy 15:35 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 17:10 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Wisła Płock - GKS Bełchatów 19:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Górnik Zabrze - Arka Gdynia 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz West Bromwich Albion - West Ham United 23:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Lech Poznań - Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski 00:50 Minisport+ - informacje sportowe 01:05 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Wisła Płock - GKS Bełchatów 02:55 Moto+ - magazyn sportowy 03:30 Czempioni w Plusie: Jerzy Szczakiel 04:30 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Los Angeles Clippers - Denver Nuggets - play off 05:45 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 Polsat Sport 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Jastrzębski Węgiel - Skra Bełchatów 09:00 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 10:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 10:30 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz Cagliari Calcio - AC Parma 12:20 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz Lazio Rzym - US Lecce 14:10 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportowy 14:40 Clip - magazyn sportowy 14:50 Żużel Ekstraliga - mecz Unia Tarnów - Atlas Wrocław 17:05 Piłka nożna Liga szkocka - mecz FC Heart of Midlothian Edynburg - Celtic Glasgow 19:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz FC Liverpool - Aston Villa Birmingham 20:55 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 21:25 Gol - magazyn piłkarski wydanie rozszerzone 23:00 Mundial 2006 - magazyn piłkarski 23:30 Piłka nożna Liga angielska Eurosport 08:30 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship - 2. wyścig w Magny-Cours 09:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Turcji - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 10:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Argentyny - 3. dzień 11:00 Gimnastyka sportowa Mistrzostwa Europy kobiet 12:00 Gillette Power Generation - magazyn piłkarski 12:30 Tenis stołowy Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Świata - finał kobiet 13:15 Tenis stołowy Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Świata - finał mężczyzn 15:45 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) - finał 18:30 World Cup Season News - magazyn piłkarski 18:45 World Cup Season: Legendy: Franz Beckenbauer - magazyn piłkarski 19:45 World Cup Season Journeys - magazyn piłkarski 20:00 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) - finał 23:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 00:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 00:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Argentyny - 3. dzień 01:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 10:00 Fabulous Life of...: Gadżety gwiazd - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 11:00 Fabulous Life of...: Outkast - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 11:30 Fabulous Life of...: Angelina Jolie - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 12:00 Fabulous Life of...: Od pucybuta do milionera - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 13:00 Fabulous Life of...: Najgorętsze modelki - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 14:00 MTV Energy - najlepsze teledyski 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Ryki z bryki - ukryta kamera w samochodzie 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 19:00 The Assistant - Andy Dick szuka asystenta 19:30 100% MTV - dawka prawdziwej muzy 20:00 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 22:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 22:30 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 23:00 Barrio 19 - kultura ulicy 23:30 MTV Live - koncert 00:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Gwiazdograj 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:20 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Gwiazdograj 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Beściaki - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Ring Charts - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Gwiazdograj 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 22:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Discovery Channel 06:00 Pogromcy mitów - spotkanie z rekinami - film dokumentalny 08:00 Amerykański chopper - wydanie specjalne: Amerykański chopper - najlepsze chwile: Junior czy senior - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Dzika przyroda: Dzikie rodziny - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Lotniskowiec: Miasto na morzu - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego odc. 10 11:30 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego odc. 11 12:00 Pogromcy mitów - spotkanie z rekinami - film dokumentalny 14:00 Amerykański chopper - wydanie specjalne: Amerykański chopper - najlepsze chwile: Junior czy senior - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Superjazda: Nowojorska taksówka - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 17:00 Wojny na złomowisku w Hollywood - film dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wydanie specjalne - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Dragster dla NAPA - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Ostatnie tajemnice Titanica - film dokumentalny 23:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt alumatub - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Dziesięć sposobów: Spotkania z potworem - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Fantasy Islands w Dubaju - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Z akt FBI: Bunt w raju 03:00 Dzika przyroda: Dzikie lekcje - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Przeprowadzki gigantów: Wędrujące wieże - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego odc. 12 05:30 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego odc. 11 National Geographic Channel 08:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Vegas - superkasyno - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa kolejka górska - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe platformy wiertnicze - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Dworzec kolejowy w Berlinie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najwyższe wieżowce świata - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Lotnisko Kansai - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wojskowy transport lotniczy - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najdłuższy most świata - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: USS Virginia - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Airbus A380 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe więzienie świata - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Podziemna autostrada w Bostonie - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Palmowa Wyspa w Dubaju - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Zagadki śmierci: Towarzysz Lenin wiecznie żywy - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Zagadki śmierci: Czaszka Hitlera - serial dokumentalny 23:00 SilkAir 185: Samobójstwo pilota? - film dokumentalny 00:00 Zagadki śmierci: Towarzysz Lenin wiecznie żywy - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Zagadki śmierci: Czaszka Hitlera - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:30 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Toonami Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 07:25 Toonami Teen Titans - serial animowany 07:50 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Mucha Lucha - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 19:00 Toonami B-Daman - serial animowany 19:25 Toonami Transformers: Cybertron - serial animowany 19:50 Toonami X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 20:15 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 20:35 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:00 - 03:00 PASMO TCM TVN 24 06:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:05 Inny punkt widzenia - magazyn 07:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 07:10 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 24 Cytaty 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Studio 24, Serwis sportowy 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:40 Reportaż tygodnia 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Studio 24, Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:40 Studio Europa 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:40 Firma - magazyn 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:48 Filmowa kronika tygodnia 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:10 Inny punkt widzenia - magazyn 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:15 e-Life - magazyn 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:35 Dama Pik 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:40 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 18:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 18:40 Biznes z każdej strony 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Żadnych granic - program Jacka Pałasińskiego 19:25 Serwis sportowy 19:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 19:40 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 20:15 Inny punkt widzenia - magazyn 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 21:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 21:40 Studio Europa 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:35 Firma - magazyn 23:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 23:05 Dama Pik 23:30 Skrót informacji 23:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 00:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 00:45 Inny punkt widzenia - magazyn 01:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 02:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 02:10 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Skrót informacji, Biznes z każdej strony 03:00 Skrót informacji, Bez komentarza 03:15 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:40 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 04:30 Skrót informacji 04:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 05:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 05:15 Inny punkt widzenia - magazyn TVN Turbo 06:00 Monster House 07:00 Telezakupy 09:00 Top Gear 10:00 Policyjne taśmy 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 11:30 Autoblog 12:00 Jednoślad 12:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 13:00 Łowcy głów 13:30 Samochód - magazyn każdego kierowcy 14:00 Chilli Factor 1 14:30 Rowermania 15:00 Monster Garage 15:55 Freestyles 16:00 Policyjne taśmy 16:30 V6 17:00 Turbo Express 17:05 Z importu 17:30 Zakup kontrolowany 18:00 Motorwizja 18:30 Turbo Express 18:35 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:00 Łowcy głów 19:30 Autoszkoła 20:00 Top Gear 21:00 Turbo Express 21:05 Monster Garage 22:00 AutoBlog 22:30 Turbo Express 22:35 Rentgen 23:00 Patrol 23:30 Zakup kontrolowany 00:00 Turbo Erotyk 00:30 Telezakupy 01:30 Turbo Erotyk 02:00 Łowcy głów 02:30 Jednoślad 03:00 Top Gear Animal Planet 05:30 Życie w siodle - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 06:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 40 06:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 18 07:00 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach - serial dokumentalny odc. 127 07:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 08:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Powrót na wolno¶ć - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Weterynarze z Abu Dhabi - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 09:00 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie "When I Find the Ocean" - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "The Curse of the Templars" - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Łowca krokodyli: Historia Steve'a - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Houston: Dramat na sali s±dowej - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 40 12:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 18 13:00 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach - serial dokumentalny odc. 127 13:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 14:00 Steve Irwin i weterynarze XXI wieku: Sztuczne oko - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie "When I Find the Ocean" - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "The Curse of the Templars" - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Miami: Pit bulteriery - nalot - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 41 17:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 18:00 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach - serial dokumentalny odc. 128 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 19 19:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Bosca opowiada - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 20:00 RSPCA: Szkolenie opiekunów zwierz±t - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 20:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 21:00 Równik: Pacyfik - siła oceanu - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Houston: Okrutne zaniedbanie - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Na posterunku: Kleszcze - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 00:00 Pogotowie dla zwierz±t: Mops - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Weterynaria przyszło¶ci: Jeżyna - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 41 01:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 02:00 Równik: Pacyfik - siła oceanu - serial dokumentalny 03:00 RSPCA: Szkolenie opiekunów zwierz±t - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 03:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 04:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Bosca opowiada - serial dokumentalny 04:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 05:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Houston: Okrutne zaniedbanie - serial dokumentalny AXN 06:00 11. godzina - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 06:50 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 1/22 07:40 Andromeda 4 - serial SF odc. 2 08:30 Herkules - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 09:20 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 20 10:10 11. godzina - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 11:00 Andromeda 4 - serial SF odc. 2 11:50 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 1/22 12:35 Herkules - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 13:25 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 20 14:15 Sprawiedliwo¶ć na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 15:05 11. godzina 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 15:55 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 2/22 16:45 Andromeda 4 - serial SF odc. 3 17:35 Herkules - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 18:25 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 21 19:15 Sprawiedliwo¶ć na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 20:05 U¶piona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 10-ost. 21:00 Lost: Zagubieni 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 14 21:50 Tajemniczy element 2: Ostatni taniec - serial SF odc. 13 22:40 Sprawiedliwo¶ć na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 23:30 U¶piona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 10-ost. 00:25 Lost: Zagubieni 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 14 01:15 Tajemniczy element 2: Ostatni taniec - serial SF odc. 13 02:05 U¶piona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 10-ost. BBC Prime 05:30 Kids English Zone - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 06:00 Susanne - kurs języka niemieckiego 06:25 Hallo Aus Berlin - kurs języka niemieckiego dla młodzieży 06:40 Le Cafe Des Reves - kurs języka francuskiego 07:00 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:20 Teletubisie - serial animowany 07:45 M±drale - program dla dzieci 08:00 Fimbles - program dla dzieci 08:20 Kapitan Abercromby - program dla dzieci 08:35 Zagrożenie - program dla dzieci 09:00 Kupić, nie kupić - program dla hobbystów 09:45 Inwazja na ogród - program ogrodniczy 10:15 Search - kurs języka angielskiego 10:45 Czas na bajeczki - serial animowany 10:55 Krótkie okr±żenie - program popularnonaukowy dla dzieci 11:15 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 12:00 Nasz wspólny przyjaciel - serial kostiumowy 13:00 Armia tatu¶ka - serial komediowy 13:30 Szlachetnie urodzona - serial komediowy 14:00 Park zwierzęcy - program przyrodniczy 15:00 Balamory - program dla dzieci 15:20 Teletubisie - serial animowany 15:45 M±drale - program dla dzieci 16:00 Fimbles - program dla dzieci 16:20 Kapitan Abercromby - program dla dzieci 16:35 Zagrożenie - program dla dzieci 17:00 Co by tu zmienić? - magazyn poradnikowy 17:30 Zrób na tym pieni±dze - magazyn dla kolekcjonerów 18:15 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 19:00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 19:30 EastEnders - serial komediowy 20:00 Jak sprzedać dom za milion? - reality show 21:00 Milcz±cy ¶wiadek - serial kryminalny 22:40 Czerwony Karzeł - serial komediowy 23:10 Siedem cudów uprzemysłowionego ¶wiata - program ekonomiczny 00:00 Pogotowie - serial obyczajowy 01:00 Paradoks Hawkinga - program dokumentalny 02:00 Ono uratuje naszego syna - program dokumentalny 03:00 Niewolnictwo - program dokumentalny 04:00 Co porabiaj± sławy? - program dokumentalny 05:00 Search - kurs języka angielskiego 05:15 Look Ahead - kurs języka angielskiego dla młodzieży i dorosłych Cinemax 06:00 Żony ze Stepford - film SF 08:00 Kawa z gwiazdami: Michael Moore - magazyn filmowy odc. 21 08:25 Ostrze brzytwy - film obyczajowy 10:30 Za kółkiem - komedia 12:05 Najlepsze w Hollywood: Sceny romantyczne - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Czarne perły - komedia 14:00 Dalida - dramat biograficzny 15:55 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood 3 - magazyn filmowy odc. 8 16:20 MężczyĽni i kobiety, miło¶ć i kłamstwa - film obyczajowy 18:00 Żony ze Stepford - film SF 20:00 Być kobiet±. Premiera Kocham tego chłopca - komedia romantyczna 21:35 Najlepsze w Hollywood: Wesela - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Na przekór - dramat obyczajowy 23:30 Błękitny pokój - dramat obyczajowy 01:10 Kawaler - komedia 02:40 Doskonały dzień - dramat obyczajowy 04:25 Madame Edouard - horror komediowy Club 05:30 Sztuka i dusza - magazyn kulturalny odc. 1 06:00 Sposób na sprawno¶ć - magazyn fitness odc. 44 06:25 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 9 06:55 Poradnik Tany Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 1 07:45 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 08:10 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 08:35 Stylowe miejsca: Pal. Belmonte i Casa De Carmona - magazyn turystyczny odc. 5 09:05 Terapia szokowa: Rebecca - magazyn odc. 9 09:30 Tajemnice ogrodów: Ogród z klas± - magazyn hobbistyczny odc. 7 10:00 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 5 10:25 Poradnik Tany Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 1 11:25 Na ¶lubnym kobiercu - program rozrywkowy odc. 37 11:55 Na ¶lubnym kobiercu - program rozrywkowy odc. 47 12:25 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 12:55 Smak Barbadosu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 13:20 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 14 13:45 Co słychać w Hollywood - program rozrywkowy odc. 98 14:10 PrzyjdĽ! Zobacz! Kup! - magazyn odc. 7 14:35 Dom mody - konkurs ubiorów odc. 7 15:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 9 16:00 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 16:30 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 21 17:00 Bazar - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 17:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 9 18:30 MężczyĽni w papilotach - reality show odc. 5 19:30 Randka na czas - program rozrywkowy odc. 5 20:00 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 11 20:30 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 21:00 Niegrzeczne dziewczynki - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 44 22:50 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 39 23:40 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - magazyn odc. 9 00:30 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny odc. 56 01:20 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 44 02:05 PrzyjdĽ! Zobacz! Kup! - magazyn odc. 7 02:30 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 03:00 Tajemnice ogrodów: Ogród z klas± - magazyn hobbistyczny odc. 7 03:30 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny odc. 56 04:30 Dom mody - konkurs ubiorów odc. 6 05:00 Przewodnik po ¶wiecie - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Pałac Kleopatry - w poszukiwaniu legendy - film dokumentalny 09:55 Sekrety Wielkiego Muru - film dokumentalny 10:50 Wiek wojen - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 11:45 Pola bitew: El-Alamein - serial dokumentalny 12:40 Zaginione skarby starożytno¶ci: Stonehenge - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Łowcy duchów: Rzymscy legioni¶ci - serial dokumentalny 14:05 Wielkie bitwy: Hastings - 1066 rok - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Pałac Kleopatry - w poszukiwaniu legendy - film dokumentalny 15:55 Sekrety Wielkiego Muru - film dokumentalny 16:50 Wiek wojen - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 17:45 Pola bitew: El-Alamein - serial dokumentalny 18:40 Zaginione skarby starożytno¶ci: Stonehenge - serial dokumentalny 19:35 Łowcy duchów: Rzymscy legioni¶ci - serial dokumentalny 20:05 Wielkie bitwy: Hastings - 1066 rok - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Pałac Kleopatry - w poszukiwaniu legendy - film dokumentalny 21:55 Sekrety Wielkiego Muru - film dokumentalny 22:50 Wiek wojen - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 23:45 Pola bitew: El-Alamein - serial dokumentalny 00:40 Zaginione skarby starożytno¶ci: Stonehenge - serial dokumentalny 01:35 Łowcy duchów: Rzymscy legioni¶ci - serial dokumentalny 02:05 Wielkie bitwy: Hastings - 1066 rok - serial dokumentalny Extreme Sports 06:00 Fusion TV odc. 66 07:00 Drop In TV odc. 1 07:30 Ultimate Gumballers Poland 08:00 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 1 08:30 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 2 09:00 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 3 09:30 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 4 10:00 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 5 10:30 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 6 11:00 Gumball 3000 : Rules Of The Road Poland 11:30 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 1 12:00 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 2 12:30 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 3 13:00 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 4 13:30 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 5 14:00 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 6 14:30 Ultimate Gumballers Poland 15:00 Gumball 3000 : Rules Of The Road Poland 15:30 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 1 16:00 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 2 16:30 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 3 17:00 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 4 17:30 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 5 18:00 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 6 18:30 Ultimate Gumballers Poland 19:00 Gumball 3000 : Rules Of The Road Poland 19:30 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 1 20:00 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 2 20:30 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 3 21:00 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 4 21:30 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 5 22:00 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 6 22:30 Ultimate Gumballers Poland 23:00 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 1 23:30 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 2 00:00 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 3 00:30 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 4 01:00 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 5 01:30 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 6 02:00 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 1 02:30 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 2 03:00 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 3 03:30 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 4 04:00 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 5 04:30 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 6 05:00 Ultimate Gumballers Poland Hallmark Channel 06:00 U zarania - film obyczajowy odc. 1/2 07:45 Królewna ¦nieżka - ba¶ń filmowa 09:30 Najdłuższy lot - thriller 11:15 Znak czterech - film kryminalny 13:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 14:00 U zarania - film obyczajowy odc. 1/2 15:45 Królewna ¦nieżka - ba¶ń filmowa 17:30 Najdłuższy lot - thriller 19:15 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 9 20:15 Nazywaj± mnie Sirr - film biograficzny 22:00 Prawo i porz±dek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 23:00 Pojednanie - dramat obyczajowy 00:45 Fidel - film biograficzny odc. 1/2 02:30 Pojednanie - dramat obyczajowy 04:15 Fidel - film biograficzny odc. 1/2 HBO 2 06:30 Czerwona róża - film biograficzny 08:20 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 08:55 Manchester United - komedia romantyczna 10:20 Domowy front - serial komediowy odc. 13 10:45 Księżniczka na lodzie - komedia obyczajowa 12:25 Kot pani Ashboro - film przygodowy 13:50 Moje wielkie kanadyjskie wesele - komedia 15:20 Szukam mieszkania - komedia 16:50 Podatkowi desperaci - komedia 18:30 Gwiezdne wrota 7 - serial SF odc. 1 19:15 Gwiezdne wrota 7 - serial SF odc. 2 20:00 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 141 20:30 Odmrożenie - komedia 21:50 Rzym - serial historyczny odc. 10 22:45 Wy¶nione życie aniołów - dramat obyczajowy 00:35 Wonderland - dramat kryminalny 02:20 Tatuaż - thriller 04:20 Szukam mieszkania - komedia Kino Polska 06:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak 06:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak Czerwone berety. - dramat obyczajowy 07:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak MężczyĽni. - film dokumentalny 07:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak Dzień X. - film dokumentalny 08:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak Niebieskie berety. - film dokumentalny 08:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak Mojemu dowódcy. - film dokumentalny 08:45 Bajki 08:50 Bajki O krasnoludkach i krecie. 09:00 Bajki Wesoła Ludwika. 09:10 Bajki Słodka przygoda. 09:25 Rodzina do kina 09:30 Rodzina do kina Jastrzębia m±dro¶ć. - ba¶ń filmowa 11:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 11:05 Seans w Iluzjonie Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki. 11:15 Seans w Iluzjonie Robert i Bertrand. - komedia 11:55 Seans na dwa głosy 12:00 Seans na dwa głosy WypowiedĽ: Magdalena Cielecka, Olgierd Łukaszewicz. 12:20 Seans na dwa głosy Pokuszenie. - dramat psychologiczny 14:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Barański 14:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Barański WypowiedĽ: Andrzej Barański. 14:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Barański Wolne chwile. - film obyczajowy 15:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Barański Podanie. - etiuda filmowa 16:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Barański Księżyc. - etiuda filmowa 16:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Barański Kręte ¶cieżki. - etiuda filmowa 16:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Barański Dzień pracy. - etiuda filmowa 16:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Barański Iluzja w sztuce. - film dokumentalny 17:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak 17:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak Czerwone berety. - dramat obyczajowy 18:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak MężczyĽni. - film dokumentalny 19:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak Dzień X. - film dokumentalny 19:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak Niebieskie berety. - film dokumentalny 19:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak Mojemu dowódcy. - film dokumentalny 20:00 Portrety 20:05 Portrety Przewodnik. - film dokumentalny 21:55 Portrety Bal w Pieskowej Skale. - reportaż 22:20 Portrety Piwnica pod Baranami. - film dokumentalny 22:45 Seans na dwa głosy 22:50 Seans na dwa głosy WypowiedĽ: Magdalena Cielecka, Olgierd Łukaszewicz. 23:10 Seans na dwa głosy Pokuszenie. - dramat psychologiczny 00:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Barański 00:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Barański WypowiedĽ: Andrzej Barański. 01:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Barański Wolne chwile. - film obyczajowy 02:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Barański Podanie. - etiuda filmowa 02:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Barański Księżyc. - etiuda filmowa 03:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Barański Kręte ¶cieżki. - etiuda filmowa 03:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Barański Dzień pracy. - etiuda filmowa 03:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Barański Iluzja w sztuce. - film dokumentalny 03:50 Seans radiowy VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso - pobudzaj±cy miks teledysków 10:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - oldies but goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 11:00 Za kulisami teledysku: "Hung up" Madonny - jak się kręci teledyski 11:30 W domu u... - z wizyt± u gwiazd 12:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc przebojów 13:00 So 80's - największe hity sprzed 20 lat 13:30 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grange'u 14:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 16:00 Twoja muzyka, twoja lista - na życzenie 17:00 Na temat - klipy z kluczem 18:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc przebojów 19:00 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grange'u 19:30 Big In 2005 - koncert 21:00 VH1 Illustrated - dokumenty o gwiazdach produkowane przez siostrzany kanał MTV 21:30 VH1 Soul - teledyski soul & r'n'b 22:30 VH1 Greatest Hits - oldies but goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 23:00 Beavis & Butthead - serial animowany 23:30 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków 00:30 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków Planete 06:45 Legendarne samoloty 2: KC-135 Stratotanker - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/14 07:40 Morskie legendy: Ludzie wielkiej skały - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 08:10 Legendarne samoloty 2: Lotnictwo transportowe - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/14 09:15 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 15/31 09:45 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 16/31 10:15 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 17/31 10:45 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 18/31 11:15 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 19/31 11:45 Stulecie: Wolno¶ć - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 12:40 Paul Klee. Milczenie anioła - film dokumentalny 13:35 Morskie legendy: Sen o krokodylu - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/13 14:05 Imperium rzymskie: Legioni¶ci - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 15:00 Josef Ratzinger - mój Watykan - film dokumentalny 15:50 Krzysztof Kie¶lowski - film dokumentalny 16:20 Moje miasto: Quebec, Rio de Janeiro - serial dokumentalny 16:55 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/31 17:25 Stulecie: ¦mierć i chwała - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/13 18:25 Zielona Brygada: Rozpaczliwie szukaj±c złota - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/12 18:55 Władczyni fal: Zmiana warty - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/5 19:45 Mapy brazylijskich miast: Salvador - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 20:15 Strażnicy lasu: Królestwo ar - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/14 20:45 Wybuchowy ładunek - film dokumentalny 21:50 Generał Sikorski: tajemnica ¶mierci - film dokumentalny 22:55 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/31 23:25 Zielona Brygada: Misja specjalna - Adieu Vat - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/12 23:55 Infekcja wirusowa - film dokumentalny 00:05 Życie w stanie nieważko¶ci - film dokumentalny 01:00 Romero - ¶mierć arcybiskupa - film dokumentalny 01:55 Mathilde Monnier - taniec jest prosty - film dokumentalny Reality TV 05:30 Katastrofy - serial dokumentalny 06:00 Patrol miejski - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Powietrzni ratownicy - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Policja - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Graniczny patrol - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Cisza przed burz± - serial dokumentalny 08:55 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 09:20 Kod 3 - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Przechytrzyć ¶mierć - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 10:40 Z kronik policyjnych - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Studenci medycyny - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Gliniarze - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Gliniarze - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Policja - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Patrol miejski - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 14:50 Graniczny patrol - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Spełnione marzenia - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Przechytrzyć ¶mierć - serial dokumentalny 16:35 Oko za oko - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Helikopter w akcji - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Helikopter w akcji - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Studenci medycyny - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Skalpele Hollywood - film dokumentalny 19:30 Dzień mojej ¶mierci - film dokumentalny 20:30 Cena jajeczek - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Samospalenie - film dokumentalny 22:00 Nowa twarz - nowe życie - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Helikopter w akcji - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Helikopter w akcji - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Skalpele Hollywood - film dokumentalny 00:50 Dzień mojej ¶mierci - film dokumentalny 01:40 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 02:05 Spełnione marzenia - serial dokumentalny 02:55 Swatka - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Swatka - serial dokumentalny 03:45 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 04:35 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Szalej±ce żywioły - serial dokumentalny TCM 21:00 Butterfield 8 - film obyczajowy 22:45 Małe kobietki - dramat obyczajowy 00:45 Sierżant York - dramat wojenny Tele 5 06:55 Prognoza pogody 07:00 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 07:30 ¦wiat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny 07:45 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/46 08:15 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 38/88 09:10 Telezakupy 11:05 Rodzinny interes - film obyczajowy 12:50 Buon Appetito! - magazyn kulinarny 13:20 Klubowicze - program rozrywkowy 13:35 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:50 Telezakupy 14:20 Prognoza pogody 14:25 Łowca - serial sensacyjny odc. 20/22 15:15 Żar tropików - serial sensacyjny odc. 21/44 16:20 Klubowicze - program rozrywkowy 16:35 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/46 17:00 Prognoza pogody 17:10 Weselny blues - komedia 19:10 Klubowicze - program rozrywkowy 19:30 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Bezwiedne figle - dramat obyczajowy 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:05 Oblicza zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 16/26 23:05 The Club - program rozrywkowy 23:45 Piłka nożna 01:30 Płomienne oszustwo - film erotyczny 03:00 Rybia nocka TVP Kultura 09:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Życie codzienne - film dokumentalny 09:25 Kino krótkich filmów Praktyczne wskazówki dla zbieraczy motyli - film krótkometrażowy 09:35 Himilsbach. Prawdy, bujdy, czarne dziury - film dokumentalny 10:30 Monidło - komedia 11:05 Party przy ¶wiecach - komedia obyczajowa 12:00 Ksi±żę sezonu - komedia 13:00 Pies - komedia 13:35 Elvis - film dokumentalny 14:20 Zarzuela - operetka 15:20 Maria Callas - życie i ¶mierć dla sztuki i miło¶ci - film dokumentalny 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:05 Krok - film obyczajowy 17:40 Chleba naszego powszedniego - film obyczajowy 18:40 Korowód - program artystyczny 19:10 Opowie¶ć o człowieku, który wykonał 552% normy - film dokumentalny 19:45 Muchotłuk - film dokumentalny 20:00 Studio Kultura - informacje 20:15 Studio Kultura - rozmowy - magazyn kulturalny 20:35 Bar pod młynkiem - film obyczajowy 21:55 Darmozjad polski - film obyczajowy 23:35 Lepsze ksi±żki - magazyn literacki odc. 19 00:20 Strefa alternatywna: Komix - antologia komiksu 00:25 Strefa alternatywna: Małe jest wielkie - magazyn 00:45 Strefa alternatywna: Komix - antologia komiksu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Club z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Reality TV z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku